


Different Early On

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [507]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The first time he knew he was different from the other kids, he was five years old and in kindergarten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 November 2016  
> Word Count: 139  
> Prompt: blue  
> Summary: The first time he knew he was different from the other kids, he was five years old and in kindergarten.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Charles Powell and Margot Lyons. I didn't want Margot to deal with his toxicity again, so I chose this option of looking into his background a little more.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The first time he knew he was different from the other kids, he was five years old and in kindergarten. It was a rainy afternoon, so recess was held inside. The boys were playing with the trucks and building blocks. The girls were having little tea parties or playing house with baby dolls. He just wanted to practice coloring in the lines some more. The teacher forced him to go play with the boys, saying that recess was meant for some sort of physical activity, and that coloring definitely wasn't physical in any way. So he played with the boys, but got ridiculed for not knowing the rules of city building and destroying. In the end, his frustration got the better of him, and he spent the rest of recess in the corner after scratching the biggest boy's face.


End file.
